


Mommy Dearest

by Wizardchester91



Category: Archer (Cartoon)
Genre: Death, Grief/Mourning, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 00:52:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6064579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wizardchester91/pseuds/Wizardchester91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malory is dying, and Sterling doesn't know how to cope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mommy Dearest

Cancer. This time it was actually liver, and spread through her body like wildfire, taking the great Malory Archer from feisty and heartless bitch, to frail, bedridden wraith. She had quietly handed the company to Lana, and  now was wasting away. The doctors told her she had three months, tops. 

Sterling Archer stared bitterly down at her withered form, a half empty bottle of scotch dangling loosely from his hand. Emotions swirled in his head, as he attempted to sort out how exactly he wanted to react. On one hand...this was his mother. On the other, this was the woman who was in some way responsible for just about every misery and hardship of his adult life. 

"Damnit mother." He sniffed. "Why...why didn't you love me? I...I was your son...what...what did I do to deserve to be just....just...just...ignored? *burp*"

There was no reply save for the beeping of the machines. He wasn't sure he wanted her reply. 

"You...you left me. You were always leaving me. Mother, I...I just wanted to be with you. I wanted my mama...I WANT MY MAMA!"

He suddenly shrieked, a child in a grown man's body, and he was growing more anxious. He took a deep pull off the bottle, steadying himself, and managed to get calmed enough to sit stone still for a few minutes. 

"You...never...cared. If it was convenient for you...but you....never cared. Why? Why don't you care about....about me? *hic*" 

Lana stood in the doorway, watching. "Archer?" 

He looked up, face drawn, eyes tearing up, red and puffy. "Lana. You...why you here?" He slurred.

She walked up to him, slowly pulled him into her arms. " I didn't want you to be alone." She said softly. He crumbled, sniffing softly, then leaning into her and sobbing into her shoulder. 

"Do...do you know what...what...what she did to me when I...I...when I  _dissapointed_ her? She would tie my wrists to something, and beat me with stuff. Belts, extension cords, hangers." He snorted, a dry, broken laugh. 

Lana frowned. She knew Malory was cruel...just look at how she treated him as an adult. How she treated anyone really. 

He went on. "She never went to a single lacrosse game, or school play- I was  _peter pan,_ lana! - she...."

He dissolved into quiet, racking sobs, the now empty bottle clanking to the floor, before eventually he calmed, taking a few deep breaths and turning his back to his mother. 

"Thank you, Lana. It...it means a lot. I'm...god, I'm a mess..."

Lana shook her head. "Archer, that woman made everyone around her miserable. Not your fault. Just...don't forget that there actually are people that love you." 

He nodded, tarms.cotch making him sleepy, and he mumbled something unintelligible into her shoulder as he drifted off in his lover's arms.

 


End file.
